As a mode of operating liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display device, there are an operation mode utilizing a vertical electric field, and an operation mode utilizing a horizontal electric field. The vertical electric field is generated between a pair of substrates arranged so that a liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween. The horizontal electric field is generated between electrodes provided in one of a pair of substrates arranged so that a liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween. The operation mode utilizing the vertical electric field is, for example, the twisted nematic (TN) mode, or the vertical alignment (VA) mode. The operation mode utilizing the horizontal electric field is, for example, the in-plane switching (IPS) mode.
Further, in recent years, a liquid crystal display device that controls the alignment of liquid crystal molecules by using the vertical electric field and the horizontal electric field in combination has been proposed. Patent Document 1 indicated below describes a configuration in which an alignment state of liquid crystal during a rising response time is controlled by using the vertical electric field, and an alignment state of liquid crystal during a falling response time is controlled by using the horizontal electric field. Patent Document 2 indicated below discloses a configuration in which liquid crystal is driven by using the horizontal electric field during an image display period, and the liquid crystal is driven by using the vertical electric field at an initial stage during an image non-display period. Patent Document 3 indicated below discloses a liquid crystal device in which the horizontal electric field is applied when a state in which the vertical electric field is applied is switched to a state in which the vertical electric field is not applied.
Still further, Non-patent Document 1 indicated below proposes a configuration in which the vertical electric field and the horizontal electric field are applied to a liquid crystal layer simultaneously, using four electrodes. Non-patent Document 1 describes the V-IP driving mode, in which the horizontal electric field and the vertical electric field are simultaneously applied to liquid crystal so that the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is forcibly controlled. This enables fast response even at a low temperature.